Cambridge Cycling Club UK
Cambridge Cycling Club UK 'is Cambridge's main cycling team. They are in Division One, which is the best Division to be in. Recent seasons '2010 View page: 2010 Cambridge Cycling Club UK season '2011' View page: 2011 Cambridge Cycling Club UK season '2012' View page: 2012 Cambridge Cycling Club UK season '2013' View page: 2013 Cambridge Cycling Club UK season Current Riders (list) In jersey number order: Male: 1 - Jak Wilson - Leader 2 - Jonathan Bheely 3 - Niko Inningham 4 - Jack Cell 5 - James Tru 6 - Maximilian Sword 7 - Thomas Harrods 8 - Retired in memory of Abraham Della who used to wear this number. 9 - Luke Twining 10 - Liam Fox 11 - Ronaldo Belmiro 12 - Retired in memory of Pablo Hernandez who used to wear this number. 13 - Rodrigo Mantana 14 - Simon Johnstone Female: 1 - Geeka Mouyra - Leader 2 - Jessica Heines 3 - Gabriella Etherington 4 - Carla Muya 5 - Amy McCormick 6 - Billie Smith 7 - Jessica Smith 'Divisional Championships' '2010' UK Time Trial - Jonathan Bheely UK Road Race - Jonathan Bheely UK Mountain Biking - Harry Bellamy Spain Time Trial - Frank Cesc Spain Road Race - Frank Cesc Spain Mountain Biking - Frank Cesc France Time Trial - James Tru France Road Race - James Tru France Mountain Biking - James Tru '2011' UK Time Trial - Thomas Harrods UK Road Race - Jonathan Bheely UK Mountain Biking - Harry Bellamy Spain Time Trial - Frank Cesc Spain Road Race - Frank Cesc Spain Mountain Biking - Frank Cesc France Time Trial - James Tru France Road Race - James Tru France Mountain Biking - James Tru '2012' UK Time Trial - Jak Wilson UK Road Race - Jak Wilson UK Mountain Biking - Jak Wilson Spain Time Trial - Pablo Hernandez Spain Road Race - Pablo Hernandez Spain Mountain Biking - Frank Cesc France Time Trial - James Tru France Road Race - James Tru France Mountain Biking - James Tru Team management General Manager: Harry Bellamy Team Manager: Harry Bellamy Assistant Manager: Harry Wilson Head Coach: Gary Johnson Owner: Juan Vicente Carlos Mojito-Manzanas II Chairman: Juan Vicente Carlos Mojito-Manzanas III Team History 'Early History (1964 - 1970)' The team's early history starts when it was originally founded by Jamie Hard in 1964. The first riders profiles for the team were burnt in a fire in 1977, so the first team of riders is unknown, but it is believed that Mathew Sorensen's father was the first rider announced for CCCUK ever. 'Mid History (1971 - 2000)' The team had many years of success between 1970 and 2000, but split in 2000, only to be brought back into existence in 2005 by Harold Twining. 'Current (2005 - Present)' Harold Twining brought CCCUK back into existence on 1st January 2005. Mark Watson became assistant manager, with Twining being manager and owner. In February 2006, Juan Vicente Carlos Mojito-Manzanas II announced that he would buy CCCUK for £62,000 to own it, and that his son, Juan Vicente Carlos Mojito-Manzanas III would become chairman of the team for an extra £66,000, while keeping everything else the same as it was, with Twining still being manager, and Watson still being assistant manager. This offer was accepted by both Twining and Watson. Mojito-Manzanas II still owns CCCUK to this day, and Mojito-Manzanas III is still the team's chairman to this day too. In 2010, a milestone was made, as CCCUK's best ever rider in history joined the team - Jak Wilson. Wilson was signed in February 2010, aged 11. He became the team's captain rider in 2011 and in 2012 remains the team's captain. Wilson said about his signing: "I may have been signed to England's best Divisional Cycling team, but I will still be a normal person - go to school, go shopping, hang around with friends, eat, drink, sleep, but cycling will be a big thing in life for me, and will dominate much of it. Yes, cycling will be a big challenge, and a big risk of bodily injury and, worst case scenario, death, but I am willing to take on, and, hopefully, tackle that challenge, because I am strong, not weak, no matter what people may say about me." In June 2012, Jak Wilson made his first ever appearance in the Divisional Championships. In August he followed his 2012 British Divisional Championships win with his CYP Challenge win. He was the first British rider to win the CYP Challenge since the first edition of the race in 1950. He was also the youngest rider ever to win the race at the age of 14 years old. '2014 CYP Challenge and 2014 Tour of England and Wales stage bids' In late December 2012, Cambridge Cycling Club UK decided to put in two bids to the Board Of Cycling (BOC): one for a stage of the 2014 CYP Challenge and one for the 2014 Tour of England and Wales. They announced the news on the 'News' page on their website, and announced within the article how much they bid for Round 1 in both: 2014 CYP Challenge Round One Bid: £740,000 2014 Tour of England and Wales Round One Bid: £75,000 Death of Harold Twining The death of Harold Twining in October 2011 was of great shock to the fans, supporters and riders, and the BOC and FBOC. A plaque was put on the gate of Cambridge Sport Lakes where were housed from 2005 - 2012 inclusive. It read: "In loving memory of Harold Twining, the best Cambridge Cycling Club United Kingdom manager ever so far. We respect, and Cambridge Cycling Club and its riders will always have a place in our hearts. HAROLD TWINING 1936 - 2011" Death of Abraham Della The death of Abraham Della happened after he fell down his marble staircase in his home on Sunday 11th December 2011, however he died on Friday 6th January 2012. Cambridge Cycling Club captain Jak Wilson said this: 'Abraham Della was a good man, and a good cyclist. His family, I don't know about, but he, I know lots about. Like the time he won the award for best Mountain Biker for a Divisional Cycling Team in 2010, my first year with the team. All of us here at CCCUK will miss him a great deal, and every time we race and train, we will hold an American flag up in Abraham Della's name, as he was himself an American. He was always very funny in the CCCUK changing room here at Cambridge Sport Lakes, and Jonathan Bheely always said: 'when you're done cycling, you should be a stand-up comedian', and we all agreed with Bheely. Rest In Piece Della, and know that you will always have a place in my heart.' Death of Pablo Hernandez On Tuesday 30th October 2012 at 22:34 UK time (16:34 Texan time) while on holiday in Texas, Pablo Hernandez went on a bike ride and was hit by a speeding car. He went to hospital was announced dead upon arrival. Each rider and member of staff at CCCUK was emailed immediately. The news was of great shock to everyone, especially as he was a very good team-mate to best friend Jak Wilson, the CCCUK leader. Hernandez was Wilson's lead-out man all the way through the 2012 season, and helped Wilson get his 2012 CYP Challenge win, 1 year after Hernandez had won his first and only CYP Challenge himself. The full CCCUK squad have said that they will be attending Hernandez's funeral wherever and whenever that is. Biggest Rivalries Cambridge v Ely Cambridge's biggest rivals are Ely Cycling Club. When they race each other, it is a Cambridgeshire Derby race. When a race of Cambridge v Ely is held, there are usually over 1,000 policemen and women making sure that there are no problems between fans and supporters. Cambridge have been racing Ely since Ely made it back to Division One from Division Two in the 2007 season. Mascot Benny the Bear Cambridge Cycling Club's mascot will be Benny the Bear. This will begin in the 2013 season, however on Wednesday 13th June 2012 on their official website, Cambridge Cycling Club released the bear's logo and costume. In the logo, notice he is holding a fish, this is his source of food. External links Official Website Cambridge Cycling Club UK on Facebook Cambridge Cycling Club UK on Twitter